1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spare wiper element for a wiper blade for motor vehicles, and to a method of mounting the spare wiper element in a wiper blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wiper rubber element of typical wiper blades consists of a basic squeegee body and of a wiper lip which is held on the basic body by means of a tiltable web. The basic body includes a longitudinal groove on both sides, into which groove a spring bar is laterally inserted. The spring bar is protected against longitudinal displacement by holding elements on the wiper rubber element. In general a rib on the wiper rubber serves as a holding element, which rib engages laterally in a notch in the spring bar. The spring bars are secured against laterally removal from the longitudinal groove by holding claws on clawed yokes of a supporting yoke system carrying the wiper rubber element.
When the wiper blade has a construction of this type, manual assembly is carried out with difficulty. For this reason a spare wiper element consisting of wiper rubber and the two spring bars is rarely offered on the market for an exchange of the wiper elements originally installed as standard fittings. Accordingly, the completely assembled wiper blade normally is exchanged. This is preferred for reasons of safety, but on the other hand the cost involved is considerably greater than if the wiper rubber refill element by itself was replaced.
Examples of prior art methods of retaining the spring bars in the lateral grooves of the wiper refill are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,972.
In the '972 patent longitudinally slideable clamps are shown which displace along the length of the refill element as the refill is assembled to the wiper blade. The disadvantage of this system is the longitudinal displacement of the clamps. Owing to the need to have the clamps displaceable the clamps move during manipulation and assembly processes involving the refill and the springs bars fall out or dislodge from the refill. The very feature of displaceability which has an advantage in the '972 device results in disadvantageous awkwardness on many occasions.